SGPA TIMELINE
The events in the SGPA can be divided into certain time periods. Feel free to speak up and tell me what to add in for your characters if it applies! Makes our awesome random role-playing and drawing of relevant images 500% easier. I think the BULK of SGPA adventures start between YEAR 03 and YEAR 07, where most of the team will grow up to adults. After that is the "timeskip"! I will try to figure out where the animated YJ episodes fall in place timeline-wise, but I put in the rough estimates! This timeline will be updated as more SGPA comics get made. XD (COMICS BECOME CANON UNLESS MARKED OTHERWISE!) LIST OF YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODES WITH SHORT SYNOPSES => [link] ---- 'YEAR 00 - 03: FOUNDING OF THE SGPA - ''THE PREQUEL' (YJ Season 1, ep. 0-4) 00 - Solar Cat (12 years old, grade 7) and Sugar Space Bunny start the SGPA as an after-school gag club to go on adventures 02 - Solar Cat and Sugar Space Bunny find Dysta and she gives them SUPER POWERS July 4, Year 03 - ep. 1: Independence Day 03 - 03 - July 5, Year 03 - ep. 2: Fireworks 03 - Solar Cat gets into Gotham Academy & Dysta tags along 03 - Sugar Space Bunny gets the Darklord to join 03 - [link] => Solar Cat runs into Silver Zodiac multiple times and he sometimes helps out 03 - Solar Cat and Dysta run into Johnny many times too, thus he develops his hatred of the girls July 17, Year 03 - ep. 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor 03 - 03 - July 19, Year 03 - ep. 4: Dropzone 03 - 03 - ---- 'YEAR 03: SGPA INTEGRATED INTO MT. JUSTICE HEADQUARTERS -''' (YJ Season 1, ep. 5-13) ''August 3, Year 03 - ep. 5: Schooled 03 - [link] => Batman is mad at Solar Cat and Dysta and makes them train with "The Team" (Young Justice crew) 03 - August 8, Year 03 - ep. 6: Infiltrator 03 - Dysta's first new recruit is Black Seiren, and they both come up with the idea to recruit many people! 03 - August 19, Year 03 - ep. 7: Denial 03 - [link] => Euphony joins the SGPA after transferring to Gotham Academy and Dysta finds out she probably has cool powers! 03 - [link] => Kendra is found roaming around the Mt. Justice base by Solar Cat and Sugar Space Bunny! She's a cat, so of course they want her to join the SGPA! 03 - [link] then [link] then [link] then [link] then [link] => Altaire meets Ezra and things happen between them! 03 - [link] and [link] => Princess Fafnr joins and is awkward with the gentlemenz! 03 - August 27, Year 03 - ep. 8: Downtime 03 - Crow is recruited after seeing Dysta with a sign, and joins in the fun! Kai sees him and Elle convinces her to join soon after. 03 - September 3, Year 03 - ep. 8: Downtime 03 - 03 - September 4, Year 03 - ep. 9: Bereft 03 - 03 - September 7, Year 03 - ep. 10: Targets 03 - Zenith joins the SGPA and brings Horizon along with her 03 - [link] => SGPA throws a prom! 03 - [link] => SGPA has a swimwear competition! Kai, Qeurt, and Ezra win! 03 - 03 - September 14, Year 03 - ep. 11: Terrors 03 - [link] then [link] => Ezra goes on vacation, but Altaire hasn't exactly been exclusive 03 - [link] then [link] => DRAMA! Fafnr saves Altaire from himself. 03 - [link] then [link] => Altaire leaves Gotham to find himself 03 - [link] => Altaire's over at his mom's in Bludhaven 03 - Dysta makes alliances with Ahmir, Yuta, and Hei, the assassin kids! She's going to sew them awesome costumes in the future in exchange. 03 - [link] and [link] and [link] and [link] and [link] => Solar Cat figures out Silver Zodiac was Altaire all along and that Seiren was up to foolishness! 03 - Miss Candy and co. raid EVIL's HQ for equipment after it falls 03 - ---- 'YEAR 03 - 04: SGPA GAINS THEIR OWN HEADQUARTERS - ' (YJ Season 1, ep. 13-26) 03 - The core of SGPA moves out of Mt. Justice, some go with them, some stay at Mt. Justice 03 - SGPA raids EVIL's base to gather remaining equipment to install into SGPA HQ 03 - ---- 'YEAR 04 - 07: THE LOST YEARS' 04 - [link] => Fafnr and Kat become good friends! 04 - 05 - [link] => Fafnr goes back to her home planet Amat due to political tensions and Nick follows to declare his love -- it doesn't go well 05 - [link] => NightShade goes rogue and turns into a villain! 05 - 06 - [link] => Alexis Kalliope dies because the floating head is a tragedy-loving lord! ;__; 06 - 07 - 07 - ---- 'YEAR 08 - FUTURE: TIMESKIP - THE SEQUEL''' 08 - [link] and [link] and [link] and [link] and [link] and [link] and [link] => MY HOW THEY'VE GROWN! 08 - [link] => Ezra and Altaire get back together (Alt's the roommate!), giving everyone much-needed closure LOL 08 - 08 - Category:Timeline Category:Episode List